


Beast of High grade

by Steena



Series: Transformers song inspired fics [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Public Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: Drift has a tendency to drink and sleep around. And then, the day after, he pieces together what happened. And he isn't happy with himself. Because when he drinks, he indulges in his kinks, the ones he isn't proud of.Plotless, self indulgent smut. Because I like Drift and Turmoil and Tarn.Inspired by the song Beast of Bourbon by the Bourbon boys. Lyrics in the notes at the end.





	

Drift onlined with the helmache of the vorn, cheek plate pressed into a puddle of oral lubricant on the floor and he briefly considered how far he'd fallen. He tried to get up but the room spun too much and his tanks roiled so he stopped. He stayed there, on his knees, hunched over until the worst need to purge passed, then he crawled slowly towards the washracks, ignoring his sticky legs and the soreness in his lower frame.

He barely made it before his tanks emptied themselves, the small amount of half processed energon burning his intakes and he sat there on all fours, drooling oral lubricant and he felt miserable. 

The cool solvent soothed his frame and for a long while, he just sat there. Checking his chronometer, Drift realized how late it was and he got out, walking slowly to his storage unit. A cube of low grade would be adequate for his upset tanks and he took it with him to his berth. He was off duty the entire cycle and he planned to not leave his hab suite but just drone it away in berth.

With a data pad in one servo and the energon in the other, he leaned back against the wall, settling in for watching an old comedy he'd gotten from Preceptor. Drift flinched. When he and Percy were still friends.

His comm pinged, caller ID somebot he _shouldn't_ be on speaking terms with. He didn't really want to answer it, but he did anyway, because that bird might have something to tell him about last night. Drift himself didn't remember much.

"What do you want, Vortex?" Drift growled into his comm.

"Just checking if you made it out still functional." Vortex gloated.

"Yep, sorry to disappoint you."

"I mean, come _on_! Turmoil _and_ Tarn?! I thought you'd be slag by now."

"Mhm, yeah...Eh..." Drift trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You don't remember?" Vortex asked.

"It's...staticky."

"You were overcharged and kept whining about nobot calling you. Then you commed 'a face you love' and suddenly you were all happy again. You got up and started dancing around one of those poles and holy slag, your _moves_! We were like, _staring_ and Turmoil showed up and couldn't tear his optics away."

It started returning. _How he'd sat with the combaticons, wishing_ somebot _would call, would want him. Rodimus. Ratchet. Perceptor. Anybot._ Now, in hindsight, he was mortified.  _The way he had gyrated around that pole, grinding against it._   _Like some sort of cheap showbot. And then he had spotted it. Turmoil's visor following him, too bright._ Pieces missing of the memory and then Turmoil's big servos stroking his sides.

Drift put his servo across his optics. Maybe they stopped there? But he knew that wouldn't be the case. Just like last weekend. No wonder Rodimus had left him, he deserved that. First Ratchet, then Perceptor. Now he was out screwing 'Cons. Well, he'd always had a weak spot for big brutes when it came to 'facing, but this was... He rubbed his faceplates.

”He actually slid his battle mask apart and you should've seen the smile on his faceplates! Like a hungry torquecrocodile. You called him over and rubbed up on him, glued yourself to him, really. It was quite the show!" Drift could hear a smidgeon of disgust in Vortex's voice.

Oh, he remembered now _._   _His arms flung around Turmoil's waist, how he ground his heated interface plate against the tank's leg like a mechanimal in heat. Turmoil dragging him to a booth, dumping him in his lap and groping his frame to the jeers of the others._

_"Heard your little captain got tired of your screwing around and ain't coming back." Turmoil growled in Drift's audial._

_"Don't care._ You're _here." Drift had answered._  And it had been the truth at the time.

 _"So_ now _I'm your, what, best friend?" Turmoil whispered. Then he licked Drift's sensitive audial fin._

_"More!" Drift had moaned._

"Fragging Turmoil!" Drift growled into the comm.

"Yeah, you sure as pit did! On the slagging _table_!" Vortex answered him.

_Drift remembered Turmoil hiking his legs over the tank's knees, spreading him, and rough servos rubbing his interface plate._

_"I saw the way you moved. What were you_ thinking _? In a place like this, that could get you fragged through the floor. But maybe that's what you want?" Turmoil growled into his audial._

_Drift didn't answer, he just arched his back and ground against the servo, his panel burning. Turmoil's frame vibrated with laughter and he held up his servo, glistening with lubricant._

_"You're so wet, you're leaking through your panel. Needy slut. Admit it; you like to put on a show."_

" _Wh-.. no! I don't!" Drift tried to deny it, but somewhere deep in a shameful place, he knew Turmoil was right._

 _The truth was that he loved it; the degradation of being treated like a pleasurebot, talked down to and used. The helpless feeling against Turmoil's larger frame, the tank capable of subduing him easily_.

"You popped your panel right in front of everybot! Turmoil just slipped three digits right in. And he has seriously thick digits." Vortex sounded envious. Probably of Turmoil.

Drift remembered more. Not that he wanted.

_He overloaded almost instantly when Turmoil dipped his digits in his valve with an obscene wet noise, lubricant dripping down Drift's aft. Oh, how the audience cheered._

_A click of a retracting panel heralded the massive spike pressurizing straight into Drift's valve and he remembered squirming like a sharkticon on a hook. He screamed when Turmoil's spike hit his ceiling node and then pressurized even more, stretching him as the tank held his hips harshly, keeping him taking the spike to the hilt. It was pain and pleasure and helplessness and he overloaded again, earning a chuckle from his ex-commander, turned guilty pleasure._

_"You're so easy, you overload from anything I do to you. They're all looking at you, splayed out and wanton. Like the buymech you are." Turmoil purred in his audial._

"Fucking Turmoil!" Drift growled in the comm again, unable to do much else.

"And Tarn. Don't forget that. Do you have a thing for tanks? Brawl would be ecstatic." Vortex said.

"How did that even happen? And no, I do _not_ have a tank-kink." Maybe he did.

He couldn't tell if it was morbid curiosity or self flagellation that made him ask, but the fact was that Drift couldn't remember more than Tarn's spike in his intake and... The tank pressed against his back?! 

"Turmoil bent you over the table and was fragging you from behind when he waved somebot over. Turned out to be Tarn."

Oh, _now_ Drift remembered.

_"I bet you would like us to share you, wouldn't you, slut?" Turmoil growled into his audial, voice strained with quick vents._

_Drift just moaned for an answer._

_"Hey, Tarn! You want to help me out here with this little traitor? He's desperate to get fragged." Turmoil called out to the other tank. "Wouldn't you like that, pleasurebot?" He asked Drift._

_"Yesss, please!" Drift whimpered._

_Red optics gleamed through the slits in the purple mask and Tarn's em field betrayed the smirk hidden behind it._

_"With pleasure." Tarn said._

_Turmoil turned the small speedster easily, throwing Drift on his back on the table, and sank back into his valve. Tarn roughly grabbed Drift's helm and pulled him closer, pressurized spike already dripping pre-transfluid. Drift lapped at the tip of the spike and wrapped his servos around the girth, moaning from the sheer size of it._

_"He's such a good little pleasurebot." Tarn said to Turmoil._

_Drift whimpered when he heard Turmoil's rumbling laugh and sucked the tip of Tarn's spike into his mouth. The tank bucked his hips and pushed in deep, pulling Drift's helm over the edge of the table to get a better angle._

_The Autobot's throat worked to accommodate the large spike and he let out a choked whine, earning a groan from Tarn. The tank pushed in even deeper, a servo placed heavily in Drift's chest plates to keep him in place while he rutted into the tight intake._

_Turmoil flicked his exterior node an Drift abruptly overloaded, the sensation of being stuffed by the tanks' spikes making him painfully charged._

_"See, he likes this! He's lower than a buymech." Turmoil said to the other tank._

_"I don't need to offline him for being a traitor. He can't get any lower than this. The Autobots and the Decepticons alike will forever look down on him, seeing a lowly, traitorous slut." Tarn rumbled._

Drift cut the feed from his optics and leaned his helm against his knees. Maybe it would have been better to not remember.

"I remember being deepthroated by Tarn." He said weakly into the comm.

"Yeah, he was about to overload when Turmoil said something, I couldn't hear exactly what. Something about laying you even lower. They switched positions, Turmoil sat back on a chair and made you straddle him, his spike sliding into your valve but Tarn..." Vortex hesitated. That wasn't good. Vortex _never_ hesitated.

"What did Tarn... _oh_. No." Drift trailed off, because he remembered and now he really wished he didn't.

"Yeah, I, uh, I didn't think anybody would _like_  that. It's... Ah, it's embarrassing."

Drift couldn't stop the memory resurfacing.  _Tarn stood behind Drift and reached between them, digits grazing the stretched rim of Drift's valve and Turmoil's spike. With the next thrust from Drift's ex-Commander, Tarn managed to get two digits inside him, beside the spike, and Drift sobbed, the stretch bordering on too much._

_"Shh. You'll enjoy this, slut." Tarn crooned, but he didn't modulate his voice to bring pleasure. He didn't need to._

_His digits slipped out, to Drift's relief, but then he felt them push slowly into his aftport. He squirmed but couldn't go anywhere._

_"Relax, it will be good." Tarn whispered._

_Tarn held still, allowing Drift to get used to his digits, something considerate that Drift never had expected from the DJD leader. Then he curled his digits, hitting something inside Drift and the Autobot overloaded with an unintelligible warble._

_Turmoil chuckled, getting him through the overload with slow thrusts into Drift's valve, incredibly sensitive from his overload. Drift slumped against the tank's chest plates._

_"It's good, isn't it? Hm? Greedy little slut, wanting to be filled by two tanks." Turmoil purred, nipping at Drift's audial._

_Drift moaned when the Commander flicked his node and when Tarn added another digit, he pushed back on the servo, too pleasure addled to think and beyond caring._

_Between the two Decepticons, his charge was building rapidly but then Turmoil slowed down, stopping his ministrations on Drift's node. Tarn pulled his digits out and Drift whimpered at the loss._

_"So impatient." Tarn whispered, settling between Turmoil's spread knees and splaying a huge servo on Drift's ventral plating._

_Then Drift felt the pressure of something bigger on his aftport and he was ashamed of his own anticipation._

He buried his face in his arms. Everybody had seen it. Knew exactly what he'd allowed to be done to him. What he'd _enjoyed._

"Slag." He hissed into the comm.

"Yeah, I'm at a loss for words but... Well, if you want that kind of action again, let me know. Onslaught and Brawl would definitely join us."

"Good to know." Drift answered flatly, because frankly, he wasn't in a mood to be hit on.

"Anyways, I gotta go. See ya around, I hope." Vortex said suggestively.

The comm went quiet and Drift was left with the resurfacing memories.

_How he moaned when Tarn pushed into him, the stretch bordering on painful but the ridged spike hitting sensors he didn't even know he had. The way he squirmed in delight when both spikes were buried in him to the hilt._

_Then they both started moving and all he could do was hold on to Turmoil's plating and enjoy the ride. His charge was building impossibly fast and he mewled and whimpered as he clamped down on both spikes, arching his back in a hard overload._

_They kept up their pace, even though he heard Turmoil groan and Tarn's growl at the tightening around their spikes and he marveled at their stamina. Drift was little more than a weak receptacle now, limp but his charge rising again nonetheless._

_Turmoil finished first, with a roar, he jetted transfluid deep in Drift's quivering valve. It pooled and stretched him before dribbling along the shaft of the thick spike, slowly making a mess. It shouldn't turn him on._

_It did, sending Drift to teeter on the edge of another overload. Then Tarn slammed into him with a growl reverberating through his entire frame and Drift could feel the scalding transfluid filling his port -_

_He overloaded harder than ever before, digits scrabbling uselessly on heavily armored tanks, backstrut arching and a wail like that of a mechanimal leaving him._

His comm pinged again and he cursed inwardly.

"What do _you_ want?" He didn't even try to hide his disdain.

"Now, that's no way to answer your favorite 'facingbuddy, is it?" Turmoil's voice was smooth with a hint of amusement.

"Whatever, you fragger!"

Turmoil snorted.

"Funny how you sound like that every Sunday, yet every weekend, you're back for more."

"Not _this_ time. You took it too far." 

"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, you were self servicing and asking for more when I flew you home. Tarn had to keep you...  _busy..._ to avoid me crashing my ship with you distracting me." An unmistakable leer in Turmoil's voice.

"Fuck you, Turmoil! I won't be back."

"We'll see about that. Call me on Thursday?"

Turmoil ended the comm before Drift could answer.

**Author's Note:**

> She woke up late with headache and her face flat down on the floor.  
> I don't think she's ever had no worse hangover before.  
> And then the phone rang and to answer was a thing to regret.  
> For that little bird sang of things she really wanna forget.
> 
> Being out on her own and nobody calls her telephone.  
> She calls for the face she loves.
> 
> I wear a nasty smile, like a crocodile  
> and say "hello, I'm the beast of bourbon."  
> I had you in my sight, I saw you last night and now I'm here,  
> the beast of bourbon.  
> Well, I saw your every move and I don't know what you've been thinking.  
> Oh honey, you've been down there and Four roses you've been drinking  
> from the bourbon lake to the eye of the snake.  
> The beast of bourbon brings the shake.
> 
> Honey, you've been screwing 'round and your man ain't coming back no more.  
> Last night, you didn't care. You were just happy I was there, that's for sure.  
> I was your best friend and you couldn't get enough of me.  
> That's how it was but you know in the end,  
> it's always you that's setting me free.
> 
> When you're being out on your own using your mobile telephone.  
> And you call for the face you know.
> 
> I wear the nasty smile, like a crocodile  
> and say "hello I'm the beast of bourbon."  
> I had you in my sight, I saw you last night and now I'm here,  
> the beast of bourbon.  
> When you're feeling like a shotgun, I'm there to pull the trigger.  
> Tonight will be the best you've had, you won't see nothing bigger than  
> a ten foot pole with the skin of a snake.  
> When the beast of bourbon brings the shake.
> 
> Well, so it moves in circles. Every friday night it's always the same.  
> You curse me every sunday but on thursday you start calling my name.
> 
> When you're being out on your own and nobody calls your telephone.  
> Then you call for the face you love.
> 
> I wear the nasty smile, like a Crocodile  
> and say "hello I'm the beast of bourbon."  
> I had you in my sight, I saw you last night and now I'm here,  
> the beast of bourbon.  
> It's alright little honey, you don't have to feel so lonely.  
> Remember that this night, tonight you'll be the only one who gets  
> to taste the skin of a snake.  
> When the beast of bourbon brings the shake.


End file.
